Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment, as examples. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductor layers of material over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon.
The semiconductor industry continues to improve the integration density of various electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.) by continual reductions in minimum feature size, which allow more components to be integrated into a given area. These smaller electronic components also require smaller packages that utilize less area than packages of the past.
Substrate coatings such as photoresists, polymer coatings and the like are used during the production and finishing processes for semiconductor dies. Those coatings are sometimes “spun on” to a substrate, with a liquid being applied to a substrate and then spun to distribute the coating on the substrate. Subsequent processing steps such as photoresist patterning, post-passivation layer interconnect layers or the like may be applied over the spun on coatings.
Corresponding numerals and symbols in the different figures generally refer to corresponding parts unless otherwise indicated. The figures are drawn to illustrate the relevant aspects of the embodiments and are not necessarily drawn to scale.